A typical college life
by Islandprincess11
Summary: Cagalli lives as a normal student in normal institution. but Cagalli isn't normal of what her friends think she is. which love is forbidden,which limitation are present and there are secrets to be revealed, friendship, doubts, and insecurities. Main pairing AXC and some DXM,YXS and KXL. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: I want you to be happy

**Yoh! Tehe I've decided to edit some of the words here and took advices from my reviewers hope you will take some time to read this Edited Version.**

**Once again I do Own nothing. :)**

**A/N: WARNING! don't expect another story line or twist it just a same story But edited.**

**A/N: Don't keep this WARNING stop you**

**A/N: Appreciate if you review and compare. **

* * *

><p><strong>A typical college life<strong>

Chapter 1: I want you to be happy

Cagalli Hibiki a graduating student of ORB University Taken up Business administration so that she may able to manage their family business which is which a medical institution, daughter of one of the prominent scientists in the world Ulen Hibiki and Via Hibiki, a sister of Kira yamato who are now renowned surgeon even though she lives a life in luxurious way she still know how to be humble and hide everything and stay differently in the campus she considered one of the above averages student who studied or not, who pass or fail.

And she has a shiny short blonde hair that flows in the wind softly, and not so popular girl that barely people knows her. She is not friendly, and don't like to talk to stranger but she is fun to be with.

One sunny and beautiful morning birds are chirping, city noise could be heard and people passing by in rushed who have thought that this is a special day "Oh my God! I have only 20 mins left before the exam. Nooooooooooo!" Cagalli screamed.

10 mins left

"Oh! God please don't do this to me! This exam is very important!" Cagalli prayed silently "This is because I sleep late last night! Because of that cute stories from..agrr I just can't stop reading when I was in the climax already. Grrr" cagalli thought.

5 mins left

Cagalli arrived "why my room is in 6th floor?"Cagalli asked herself panting without waiting from a response to anybody. "Pashnia! Elevator has stopped moving! So do I need to use a stairs? Ahhhhh. I hate this day. Why it has to be so unlucky to me?" Cagalli thought to herself.

A panted cagalli entered the room with hesitation she looked up to her teacher who is now twitching her eyebrow Cagalli Lowered her head and walked to her desk. while Mrs. ramuis handing her the test paper. "This is the last warning to you Ms. Hibiki" and Cagalli nodded

After an hour

"ahhhhhhhhhh! That so freaking scary. Did you see the glare of mrs. Ramius on me? Hay.. Even now I could still feel the sweat in my hands Weh? Scary" Cagalli blurted. "Well, it's your fault You are late! And above all you did not even answered our calls!" shiho said crossing her arms

"Well, I'm sorry shi-shi I'm really in hurry that time and I don't have enough time to answer your call. I was full of myself, I was praying, praying! You know that!" Cagalli said to shiho. Shiho rolled her eyes "Praying my Ass".

"So, why are so late?" shiho asked in semi-serious tone while walking together.

Cagalli laughed shyly and scratched her head before she answer

"ahm.. Well, I sleep late last night annnd.. " and I wa-" Cagalli interrupted when maralia joined the conversation.

"And you was reading again some fictions in the web right?" maralia continued

"Yeah" cagalli said with how-did-know-look

"Gahh! Why are you so obsessed with such stories that only like you makes and all the write ups there are just stories they can't make the anime, the real anime change their story board." Shiho said

"yah.. your right shiho but you know reading those kind of stuff makes me wonder that there are people who really good in making stories and by just reading them they give me a idea or words that literally I don't know what it means I was become knowledgeable and inspired also to write. It makes sense right?" Cagalli answered shiho in order to clarify things.

The very next day

"Mmmm?" maralia hold her chin as if she's thinking on something.

"mmm"

"Cagz, we need to do something. Something that makes a person surprised and feel memorable and special"

"Grrr.. cagalli can you please take a day off in reading fanfictions in your phone"

"opps! Sorry" Cagalli said. Maralia sighed

"For God sake today is shiho's birthday. And you just still slacking off as if today is just an ordinary day!" maralia was about to walk out when suddenly stop when Cagalli spoke.

"We don't need anything special or something like a surprise. We just need to be together like always and just plainly greet her. I think that would mean a lot. You know" Cagalli said.

"Maybe your right"

"Tehe. Let's go, let's find shi-shi and also we need to know some about the rumors we are too oblivious about it"

"right".

"shi-shi!" Cagalli and maralia called out aloud.

"oh! God!" shiho turned

"stop calling that name too loud guys. So embarrassing so what now? I'm studying." Shiho said

"shi-shi!"Cagalli said

"what's wrong guys? What's up you know?"

"You're he-heavy" shiho uttered.

"ooh! I'm not that heavy" cagalli said

"hey! Shi-shi? What do you think of joule? Ysak joule? Huh?" Cagalli asked giggling.

"wha..what? what are you talking about?" shiho stuttered,

"your face is like a tomato now" maralia said

"I'm not blushing!"Shiho exclaimed.

"You are. Well you haven't answered my question yet. So what's up?"

"well, we are just partner in our project annnnd,, that's it! No more questions ok. Let's study" shiho said.

"annnnd?"

"And... he confess" shiho blushing hard before continuing.

"and I say yes. You both know that I like him too right so I said yes" shiho said

"Then why are you not telling us? Why are you looked so ashamed? As if your guilty on something, we are friends right?" Cagalli said with a fake smile.

"NO! is..is just that.. We promised right? That we are not going to enter yet in this kind of thing" shiho explained still looking down. Cagalli smiled and look maralia in happily maralia just return the smile.

"look, that time we are first year shiho… now we are our 4th year and our age are already in the right time to experience love even though I haven't found mine but you found yours now!" cagalli paused

"I don't want you to think of that promise anymore. Enjoy your life to the fullest I know ysak will be a very good man to you even though he has a very strong personality and hot-headed like you I know you can handle him. Even though it will not last forever but for meantime enjoy it" Cagalli said with a smile and just that shiho give a full hug to Cagalli and she was crying. "ohhh! Big hug!" maralia exclaimed and soon joined the two.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: I want you to be happy also

Chapter 2

I want you to be Happy Also

"Good afternoon!" shiho greeted.

"Good afternoon" Cagalli greeted back while putting her headphones on and listen to her most favorite song Akatsuki no kuruma.

"So, how's joule?"

"He's fine, we go somewhere last Saturday and he surprised me it was nice I hope your there cags, the view is really so fantastic" shiho answered

"It is your date neither us nor ours" Cagalli replied.

"Yeah! Right but still I want maralia and you there" shiho said.

"Wait a minute, where's that maralia? I haven't seen her this morning" shiho inquired.

"Maybe she is with mr. elsman" cagalli said.

"Are they dating?"

"I don't know maybe"

"mmm! Maralia you are soo dead" shiho said

"are you jealous?"

"nooo of course not! How could you say that?" shiho exclaimed

" if you are not jealous then what kind of reaction is that?"

"You don't have to answer I know what you're going to say anyway, I'm just teasing you…. it's maralia's happiness we don't have any right to stop her. And besides, we are just her companion who give her belongingness but control her life that's no no to us. Remember that shiho

"hey! Where are you going?"

. "Hmm.. going to library"

"I'm going with-"

. "hey! Let's grab to eat babe"

. "ahh.. bu-but we are going to-"

"you can go. I'm fine by myself"

"Take good care of her ysak or else" cagalli said with a serious-look.

"he he of course! Cagalli" ysak said sweat dropping.

"Well, where am going? Mmm ahh! Cafeteria"

"ahh! Why there are so many people here even tables are full grr.. I'm hungry"

Celebration

"This is so unexpected you? You? Maralia are you gone nuts? huh? elsman? For all people!" shiho blurted.

"But shih-"

"I know cags what are you gonna say but I just can't figure it out how this woman here gone crazy in love to a idiot,pervert,blond man!" shiho said

."hey! hey! I'm blond also you know?" Cagalli inquired.

"sorry" shiho said and glare to maralia "mind to explain? How? When? Did he use a potion or something? Tell me maralia dammit!" shiho yelled.

Maralia rolled her eyes before she answered. "I love him. I already had a crush on him since and you know all that".

"He's starting to change for the better. I know he's going to change, give him a chance to prove to everyone that he changed" maralia continued.

"ok! Ok! Stop this ok we are here to celebrate not to argue on something we know that it's nonsense" cagalli said waving a hand to stop.

"let's eat. I'm hungry"

"I'm sorry, I just can't.."shiho said, sighed and continue

"if this elsman will hurt you I promise I will kill him!"

"Thank you shiho! I love you! Both of you!" maralia said.

Next day

"hey, cags going with us?"maralia said with dearka.

"yeah! Come with us" shiho joined with her date ysak.

cagalli laughed " are you really desperate huh? And you want me to be your chaperone? No no! I have research to do"

Dearka joined the conversation

"Find someone who can have you a company Cagalli"

"I would love that but maralia already owned you. I'm hurt" cagalli said fake cry.

Maralia jab her softly "hmm. You aren't coming? Are you sure?"

"yeah I'm sure! Be safe!"Cagalli said to both of them and look to their partners with a serious look. "You know what do right?"

"of—cou-rse" dearka said sweating.

"byeeeeeeee"

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3: Let's make everyone happy

**First of all I want to thank Kkornelia who pointed out my mistakes, Saika Haww Elsman in beta read this chapter. Thank you also to the people who reviewed. **

**Well this is my next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**If you do have opinions or ideas that you want to add on the story please feel free.(for the next chapters) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

** The Date and the First Meeting**

"**I** feel bad. It looks like we are neglecting her, It kind of feels likes we left her behind" Miriallia said sadly to Shiho in the short period of time in which the boys had gone to to order food.

"She never said or acted as though she was upset though" Shiho replied.

"Well it doesn't mean that she's okay" Mirialia sighed before answering

"Your right, but remember what she always used to tell us? She wants us to be happy and she assured us time and time again that she would be fine, besides… I know that she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself"

Miriallia sighed before answering "I know that but I can't help but feel bad about it"

She said, her expression somewhat downcast."Just trust he-"

"Hey! Girls what ya talking about?" Dearka interrupted, rather rudely, if Milly did say so herself

"It seems serious" Yzak added in his usual nonchalant way. He then put down the tray, that held the recently purchased food to notice the girls long faces. "Ehhhhmm…... Nothing important" Shiho answered, maybe a little too quickly

"Yeah! Just girl stuff!" Miriallia added.

"Okay! Let's eat! So where are we going next? Huh?" Dearka asked, once again not being very polite…

"Lead the way, Dearka!" Milly replied, she sounded enthusiastic.

"Okay sweetie!" Dearka positioned himself as though it would seem he was thinking rather hard.

5 minutes passed….

Then 10 minutes passed…

"Having a hard time thinking Dearka? How unexpected! I expected you to think non stop until you came up with a good idea, you are, after all an expert in this field" Shiho smirked.

"I am not!" Dearka answered sounded rather annoyed.

Miriallia laughed when the two began to bicker and fight with one another.

Yzak sighed."Can we please just go somewhere? This trip is starting to feel rather like a waste of time. Why don't we go to the amusement park" He supplied, his tone sounded more than a little frustrated

"Ehhhhh? Yzak, my hot-headed best friend wants to go to the amusement park. Man? Are you finally catching up on your missed childhood?" Dearka asked through fits of barely stifled laughter

Shiho and Miriallia joined in with the laughter, it seemed as though it was contagious.

Yzak glared at Dearka and gave Shiho _the_ look

"You too Shiho? Is nobody going to take my side in this situation?" Yzak asked, he was slowly but surely wishing he had stayed at home.

"Sorry honey, it's just that Dearka is right. . . . For the first time in… well….. forever" Shiho said and whispered the last part of the sentence.

"I heard that ya know" Dearka replied indignantly.

"Girls like amusement parks. Right? I just thought that maybe We'd go somewhere that you girls like for a change" Yzak said, he may or may not have been blushing

"Oh! Honey you're so sweet" Shiho said, giving him a hug.

"I want a hug too!" Dearka whined.

"You are not getting anything Dearka!" Shiho replied and laughed until she felt tears trail down her face.

"hmmph.. You are not mirialia!" He argued back.

The two pairs began walking again; Although Dearka and Shiho were doing more bickering than walking. Miriallia was finding the whole situation endlessly funny and was having a hard time stopping herself from laughing. Yzak however just heaved a sigh of frustration.

"Hey! Dearka stop hitting on my girlfriend!" With that said Yzak jabbed Dearka in a way that was supposed to be soft but was actually quite rough.

"I'm not hitting on your girlfriend!" Dearka yelled, clearly frustrated about how the tables had turned on him.

"Stop hitting on my best friend!" Miriallia joined and pinched one of Dearka's ears.

"Ow..ow..ow. I'm not hitting on your best friend sweetie. My eyes are only for you!" He said sweetly, trying to turn the situation back in his favor

"We're here!" Shiho announced excitedly.

The four arrived at the entrance to the amusement park. It was large with an assortment of rides, ranging from Roller coasters, horror houses and wait! Was that a boat…. A train…?

It also contained a big swing, big water balloon, and bumper cars.

Dearka, Yzak and Shiho's eyes sparkled with excitement, were as Miriallia felt sick just looking at the rides and wanted to go home.

"pfffft-"

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

"I can't take it any longer. I'm going to throw up!"

" this is fun! Fun!"

"wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

"nooooooooooooooooo"

"hahahaha"

"Weeeeeeeeeee"

"yehhhhha!"

"That was the best. Man! I love you more for choosing this place" Dearka said when they arrived at Shiho and Miriallia's apartment, Attempting to hug Yzak who used his fast reflexes to avoid dearka at the right time, effectively making the young blond haired boys to fall to the floor.

"Oh! You can't swim here. There's no water." Shiho said teasingly to Dearka and laughed hilariously.

Dearka glared at her with a look that clearly stated 'I-hate-you.'

"So who's the kid now?" Yzak smirked.

"We're all kids right now!" Shiho said happily

"I hate the amusement park!" said, looking slightly green from all the rides she went on.

"Oh! Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine"

* * *

><p><strong>Cagalli's room<strong>

"Kazesasou kokage ni utsubusete naiteru Mi mo shiranu watashi wo watashi ga miteita Yuku hito no shirabe wo kanaderu GITAARA Konu hito no nageki ni hoshi ha ochite Yukanaide, donna ni sakende mo ORENJI no hanabira shizuka ni yureru dake Yawarakana hitai ni nokosareta Te no hira no kioku haruka Tokoshie no sayonara tsuma hiku-"

Cagalli's singing was interrupted when her doorbell rang wildly.

Cagalli turned off the radio.

"I'm coming!" but the unknown visitor keeps pressing the doorbell.

"Hey! Hey! Don't break the damn doorbell." Cagalli yelled but was surprised when she saw the person in front of her.

"Oh! Kira what're you doing here? And as if you really like to break my doorbell!"

Cagalli said angrily but she really was glad to see Kira again

"I missed you Cags!" He said cheerfully.

"I missed you too bro. How's the life of a renowned surgeon? Huh?" Cagalli inquired and accepted Kira's friendly hug.

"Why are we just standing here?"

"Ah! Yes. Come in lil bro. Feel at home ,what do you want coffee or tea?" Cagalli asked.

" Water" Kira answered politely.

"What?.. you're really no fun." Cagalli said.

Kira laughed "and you're still a kid"

After settling down on Cagalli's sofa they started talking

"So how's mom?" Cagalli starts.

"She's fine, they are both fine. Why don't you come and visit them?" Kira answered.

"And be locked up in my room. because Dad doesn't want me to come back here, then they will teach me how the business works, teach me how to eat ladylike, and let me marry some guys I don't even know, and blah! Blah! Blah! That's a big NO!" Cagalli continued.

Kira laughed. "you really are strong Cagalli you can object to Dad!"

"You can also do that" Cagalli answered.

"Nah! It is enough that we have one rebel brat in our family. I don't want to add another one" Kira said.

"but-" Cagalli attempted to say but stopped when she saw kira eyes become sad.

Cagalli sighed. "Okay! I'm going to cook!" she said, punching the air with her fist.

The mood in the room changed instantly.

" Please cags! Don't" Kira begged, with the look that said, 'lacus-is-waiting-for-me please-don't-kill-me-now.'

" My food is good ya know!" Cagalli said.

The siblings continued to talk and laugh throughout the evening.

The sun set and darkness was eliminated the surroundings.

"I'd better go!" kira said while getting his bag ready and everything .

" Aww! Time really moves fast" Cagalli said waving goodbye to Kira.

"Take care Cagalli. Call if you need anything. Okay?" Kira said.

"I will. You too please be safe. Please tell mom that I will be fine here and dad also" Cagalli said.

* * *

><p><strong>At school. <strong>

"Good morning!" Cagalli greeted her two best friends when she arrived at their room.

"Good morning Cags" the two said in unison.

"So how was the date yesterday? Hmmm? Hmm? Care to share?" Cagalli asked.

"It was fun! We went to the amusement park!" Mirialia started.

"We wished that you could be there though" Shiho added.

"Nah! No need to feel guil.." Cagalli was interrupted.

"Hibiki! wants to see you in her office right now" One of her classmate's announced.

"Okay! I'll go there now!" Cagalli answered.

" why does Ms. Ramius want you?" Shiho asked.

" I don't know any better than you do. Well, better go! See yah!" Cagalli waved, as she left the classroom.

"Geez… I hate you !" Cagalli mumbled while hurrying to ' office to do a makeup class for her.

"I_ had plans on this time. This is my freaking vacation!_" Cagalli screamed into her mind.

BANG!

"Ow..ow.. Darn! Look were you're going!" Cagalli yelled to the person who bumped her and rubbed her butt while trying to stand up,she then noticed a hand reaching to her.

When she looked up, she saw a man wearing glasses with a well build body, looking at her.

"I'm sorry!" the man said.

"Watch where you going next time!" Cagalli stood up and got her books that were scattered across the floor and left the guy.

"But you're the one who didn't look" The blue-haired man mumbled before starting to walk in the opposite direction, he noticed something on the ground, a shiny rectangular piece of plastic.

"Her ID…."

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>AN: please read and review! I try to update soon. It depends<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: That's it!

**Chapter 4: I'm so Dead!**

"Where is it? " Cagalli mumbled. While rummaged her bag looking for her id.

The Lady Guard strictly pointed out awhile ago "No ID, No Entry" when she entered. Sweats are everywhere and her cell phones keep beeping probably shiho or mirialia calling her.

Cagalli gave up and faced the Lady Guard with a solemn face "I don't find it. It's not on my bag I already tried looking for it. But I'm so sure that I didn't misplace it. I know my Id Is very important and-"

Cagalli stopped when the lady Guard raised her hand to make a sign stop. "Stop making excuses Ms. Hibiki. The school policy is No ID, No entry. Even though, I want to let you enter but the school command us Guards to be strict in that policy"

"But, Please Guard. Let me enter. After I Take my exam I will be back here promise and show you my Id. Please let me enter. I need this exam if I couldn't take this I will repeat a year! I don't want that!"

"I'm very sorry Ms. Hibi-"Before the Guard could finished her mumbled Cagalli ran out already. The Lady Guard just shook her head and sighed.

Cagalli ran fast to her exam room. The exam already started when she arrived and with a panted breath opened the door slowly and entered.

"Ms. Hibiki late again? In exam? Are you sure you want to graduate? If not, tell me?" Ms. Ramius strictly said to Cagalli with a glared.

Cagalli bowed her heads. "I'm sorry Ms. Ramius but please let me take the exam, I want to graduate"

"Really? You want to graduate but you keep doing impotent things" Ms. Ramius and Put the Test paper into her desk.

Cagalli looked up and said a simple thank you and started answering the Test paper.

"You Got to finished that together with everyone. No exceptions Hibiki. 10 Minutes left!" Ms. Ramius announced.

Some students mumbled with displeasures, some grinned widely and some just keep quiet.

Outside the room

" I wonder why she's late today. I hope it's not because she overslept reading another fan fiction" shiho snorted.

"I doubt that. This exam is very important to Cagalli. This is the only way she can graduate after all"Mirialia said.

"Yeah. I agree" Shiho nodded.

Exam room

"Ms. Hibiki times up!"

Cagalli reviewed her paper and let a sighed before she stands and gave her paper to Ms. Ramius.

Outside the room

"So what's up? You're late and we tried calling you but you keep ignoring it. What is it this time?" shiho inquired when she seen Cagalli in the hallway.

Cagalli just keep walking and ignoring them. The two wondered and shiho raised her eyebrow being ignored is not something to be happy about.

"_Where is it? Where is it? Damn! I'm sure I didn't lose it!_" Cagalli thought.

Cagalli snapped out of reality when she shiho smacked her " _Yaaaah!"_ Cagalli looked shiho with a dead glared 'what-the-heck-your-doing'

"Really? What's wrong with you? "Shiho asked.

Cagalli sighed "I lost my ID and Guard keeps bagging me where I lost it? Why I'm so clumsy and etc. "

"Huh? You've lost your ID? Why? Where?"

"I don't know. I will try to look for it now maybe you could lunch without me?" Cagalli said.

"We could come with you?" Mirialia inquired.

"No, it's okay. I know you are both tired and hungry. So, bye for now!" Cagalli waved and leave.

"Maybe I could try to traced where I walked mm "Cagalli started traced and walked backward. And Suddenly.

BANG!

"_Oh! MY God! Again?"_ Cagalli thought. And when she looked up realization hits her. _" wait a minute. I Bumped someone yesterday and my things spluttered HERE!. Maybe, Just maybe, My ID is here"_ cagalli started looked for it. She bended and tried to looked in the grass. When someone interrupted her.

"Are you looking for this?" a quiet familiar voice spoke behind her.

Cagalli straightening up and face the person. "_The man who bumped me yesterday_!"

Cagalli saw his hands holding her beloved ID she missed.

"Oh! You have it? Thank you!" Cagalli said and raised a hand to reach her ID but the Guy Hide it.

"What?! What are you doing?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? You know what I'm waited a day for you to be here and realize you lost your ID" the man smirked.

"What? If you feel so obligated in my ID. You should have left it in the guard house or in the counseling office!" Cagalli angrily said back.

"If I just left it. I would not be able to meet a beautiful, young and fierce lady here?" The man said calmly.

Cagalli raised her eyebrow "What? "

"By the way, I'm Athrun Zala. I'm not a student here I'm just here to do some teaching work in medical department" Athrun said politely.

"And also, let's have lunch?" Athrun asked.

"Let's Go?" Athrun said. Without waited for Cagalli's reply he grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Let go off me"

Far from the "Couple" two people had seen the dragging part.

"Hey, is that Cagalli?" Shiho asked.

"Um. Yeah?" Mirialia replied.

"I never knew Cagalli has a boyfriend. And he's handsome!" Shiho narrowed her eyes still fixated into Cagalli's.

"Umm. I don't know why Cagalli keeps secret from us but we should interrogate this" Mirialia can't help squealed and giggled.

Shiho looked Maralia with a raised eyebrow.

To be continued..


	5. Chapter 5: I think That's Love!

Chapter 5

"Hey! You Punk! Stop dragging me!" Cagalli Yelled.

….

"Aren't you really going to stop.. G—girly?"

Athrun stopped his track and looked at the girl behind her "What?"

"What? "

"What did you call me!?"

"HA! Girly!"

Athrun snorted on Cagalli's comment on him. "Me? Girly. .!" Athrun laughed. Cagalli looked at him confusion and she raised her eyebrow. "You found it funny that I called you Girly? You're strange"

"Actually It's really been a while when I heard those Word, My best friend always calls me that when we are younger. Mmmm..Now that you mentioned it. I kind of miss him, he's always busy in the lab-"

"Okay. I won't disturb you in your sentimental moment. So I will go First okay bye—"

Before Cagalli sneaked out completely Athrun fast reflexes grabbed Cagalli by arm and hugged her from behind and do some fake cry making sure that the crowd around them could hear "You can't leave just like that. I can't live without you. Please. Don't Go. Do I have to kneel down just to forgive me? Promise I won't copy your notes Again!"

The crowd stopped and looked at them, Some Starts murmuring, whispering to one another "He just copied her notes she's so cruel" "That handsome boy doesn't deserve this!"

Athrun couldn't see Cagalli's face but he knows that he is so dead.

Suddenly Cagalli faced Athrun and give Athrun a smile "Oh. Baby that's so sweet. Of course I'm not mad. Be sure not to do it again Okay?" and Cagalli gave Athrun a hugged with forced.

"I'll kill you" Cagalli whispered. Athrun winced.

Soon the crowd scattered and died down. Cagalli pulled and walked away. Athrun Followed suit.

"Hey! I'm sorry Okay?"

…

Cagalli stopped her tracked and faced Athrun "What do you want? You want to eat fine I will go with you! But after that let's not meet again! "

"But that's impossible. I'm working here. "

"Then, let's not acknowledge each other"

"Why?"

"I don't want to see you. I'm trying to stay quite all this time, trying to be unnoticed! But that moment you break all the premises"

"I don't understand. Why do you want to keep hidden? Do you killed somebody? "

"What?"

"I just want to know you. To be friends with you" Athrun Confessed

"I have 2 friends and that's enough I don't need another one!"

"Hmmm. . Boyfriend then?"

"W-what?"

"If you don't need a friend then a Boyfriend maybe?"

"You! Do you think that so simple? Just like that?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't know anything about Love!"

"Oh. Care to tell me? Because the first time we banged each other I feel something on my stomach and my heart beats so fast. I think that's love!"

Cagalli walked away she doesn't want Athrun to see her rarely blushed form.

From a bush. Two ladies came to view and walked to Athrun. One patted on Athrun shoulder and whispered something that makes Athrun smile.

"_She likes you too_" Shiho whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
